


Volition

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Dinah's gonna dance with someone because she wants to this time, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Helena is a gay disaster and Dinah's all about that, I think we're all enamored with Helena's biceps, Light-Hearted, gaaay, oh god the chemistry in this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “Dance with me,” Dinah requests, holding out her hand as the music starts playing.The teasing smile curling at her lips is one that Helena's come to recognize as one of her more genuine ones.Though Dinah doesn't smile at just anyone like that. Mostly Helena.She's still holding out her hand, hips starting to sway with the music.Helena swallows. “I don't really- dance.”Honestly, she doesn't know if she's ever tried to dance. Especially not the way Dinah does. Fuck, the woman moves like music.Dinah nods, a flash of disappointment as she drops her hand, but she doesn't push it. Instead she gives Helena another one of her familiar smirks, a playful shrug at her shoulders like it didn't really matter anyway.There's a pit of dread in Helena's stomach when she realizes that Dinah had lookedhopefulwhen she asked her to dance.Damn. Helena is... not good at this.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 20
Kudos: 374





	Volition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Желание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036956) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



“Dance with me,” Dinah requests, holding out her hand as the music starts playing.

The teasing smile curling at her lips is one that Helena's come to recognize as one of her more genuine ones.

Though Dinah doesn't smile at just anyone like that. Mostly Helena.

She's still holding out her hand, hips starting to sway with the music.

Helena swallows. “I don't really- dance.”

Honestly, she doesn't know if she's ever tried to dance. Especially not the way Dinah does. Fuck, the woman moves like music.

Dinah nods, a flash of disappointment as she drops her hand, but she doesn't push it. Instead she gives Helena another one of her familiar smirks, a playful shrug at her shoulders like it didn't really matter anyway.

There's a pit of dread in Helena's stomach when she realizes that Dinah had looked _hopeful_ when she asked her to dance.

Damn. Helena is... not good at this.

Dinah starts to pull away, so Helena just blurts out, “I don't know how.”

The outburst stops her retreat though, Dinah's eyes widening in a mild surprise, but soon there's that spark of amusement and humor lighting them up that never seems long gone.

She scans Helena up and down, openly, confident in a way that makes Helena's chest feel flushed.

“It doesn't matter if you know how,” Dinah tells her. “Only matters if you want to.”

The invitation is there, a heat to her words that implies so much more.

God does Helena want.

“I mean- I've never-” her speech is awkward, stilted. A reaction she knows Dinah takes particular pleasure in provoking from her. “- with someone. I really, _really_ don't know how to dance with someone. Whatever you're used to- to dancing with, even with people who say they don't really dance, I mean I've literally never, and you're-” she makes a vague motion over Dinah with a strangled noise in her throat; it's clearly a compliment to the way Dinah moves like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Dinah's laugh rings out, the most beautiful sound Helena's ever heard. And she's heard the woman sing. Her laugh is in a class of its own, though.

“You don't even have to move your feet. Just let me hold your arms and sway, I'll be happy.” Dinah casts a glance over Helena's biceps. Just the thought of having those under her fingers- hell yes.

“If this goes badly, I'm blaming you,” Helena tells her, finally moving into Dinah's space, awkwardly taking her wrists because she doesn't know what the fuck she's doing. The only thing she's sure of is the fact she's definitely accepting the offer to dance with the most beautiful person she's ever seen.

She lets Dinah pull her further out, more towards the middle of the floor.

“I'll take full responsibility for that,” Dinah says grandly.

* * *

It's... nice.

Helena doesn't recognize the music, but she never really does when Dinah puts another one of her CDs in during their off time, sashaying around their 'base of operations', absentmindedly singing along.

And, true to her word, Helena doesn't even have to move her feet. Dinah gets all close and they sway, unbothered by the faster tempo of the current song, sticking to their own rhythm, all wrapped up in each other.

It's really nice. For her first time dancing with someone, Helena is actually enjoying this.

She still has to comment on it, though. “I've seen movies, I know what slow dancing is.”

She's only mildly embarrassed that she's doing this awkward high school slow dance with Dinah who is the very definition of sensual when she dances on her own and sings to herself whenever she feels like it, so fluid and free.

“Shhh,” Dinah shushes her, squeezing her bicep. “You're ruining the moment.”

Helena chuckles, knowing Dinah's smiling herself by the way it curls around her voice.

All in all, it's a very good first dance. And if she knows Dinah, it's definitely not the last one.

Helena's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing because I saw Birds of Prey last night and _needed_ something for these two


End file.
